


Are you the sex god???

by HyucksPup



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Squirting, water spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksPup/pseuds/HyucksPup
Summary: Hyuck and Mark found each other after they had a lot of sex with others ppl, Haechan notices that Mark is others than the others he had, and damn well he showed it!!!Blowjob, overstimulation, Rimming, waterspot, fucked out Hÿuck!!
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 134





	Are you the sex god???

Hyuck had already a ton of mans and womans in his bed, all different and all on another level of freakiness. But he knew Mark is on another level, the sex with him was c r a z y! Mark was the only one who can make him cum with only his dick or fingers. Hyuck knew he saw something in that boy, but he noticed something. Mark never used his mouth on him, of course he never questioned it cuz he still get tons of others orgasm. But this night was different. He wanted to get fucked from the elder one, but surprisingly Mark denied it, telling him he is too lazy to fuck right now.

‘’But i can use my mouth, only if you want.’’ Hyucks head snapped to Mark, not believing what he just said.

‘’Yeah, okay then… your mouth.’’ Poor boy was so confused, it was adorable for Mark. Hyuck was not the only one who had a lot of sex before he met the other, Mark also came around, and damn, all the boys he fucked said that his mouth, tongue and throat are his hidden talent, he made plenty of boys cum with just his tongue inside their ass. 

And he wanted to surprise Hyuck with it, he hold himself back not shoving his tongue inside the little boys ass when they had sex for the first time. He could only guess how he could wreck him and make him melt, and tonight was his time to shine, after weeks of waiting.

Hyuck stripped his sleeping shorts off and spread his legs when he laid comfortable in the pillows.

‘’Hyuck you look so nervous, oh my god!’’ Mark giggled and got his shirt off, not wanting it to get dirty, or having it in the way.

‘’I don't know what to expect! You never used your mouth on me and i am nervous, did u hide something good for me??’’ Hyuck spoke so fast, he indeed sounds nervous.

‘’Maybe’’ Mark smirked and laid down between the sun kissed skin.

‘’Dear god, please let me survive’’ haechan clapped his hands together to fake pray, Mark laughed at it and started to kiss his thighs.

he kissed his way up to face hyucks half hard member, he took opened his mouth and wnt halfway down only to close his lips around the dick. Hyuck gasps up, and for him, it's been a fucking while since he got his last blowjob, so this feels extremely good. 

Mark sucked on it and feels how it got harder and stiffer in his mouth, he smirked, Hyuck gets hard so fast, it makes him smile all the time.

‘’Fuck daddy’’ Hyuck moans out and grip Marks hair, not missing any second of mark being between his legs, he looks down with half lidded eyes. It was so hot.

Marks tongue pressed hard against the dick at the same time sucked his cheeks in, he looks up and seeing how Hyuck loses his shit. He moans out so loud, hips twitching and the grip in his hair stronger, Hyuck really tried to look into marks eyes but the way how tight and warm the mouth is made his eyes roll back. The dick inside his mouth started to produce a lot of precum and to twitch, Mark pulled off and licked it off the tip.

‘’You taste so good baby’’ he started to kiss the dick lightly to let hyuck catch his breathe again.

‘’Why are you so damn good at it, holy fuck, i almost came and it's been what? One damn minute.’’ Hyuck slides his hair back and tried to calm down, he felt how his orgasm slowly started to build up but Mark popped off and it was better that way, it would be too embarrassed for hyuck. 

‘’Baby you cum when you have to cum, i know that i am good at it, so don't worry about it.’’

Mark stopped kissing his dick and started to suck on the balls. Haechan just moans out and gripping the sheets, he wants the elder to eat his ass, now.

‘’Could you, mhhh- , eat my ass out, pl-please daddy’’ He could only remember how others ate his ass out, straight boys thought it is just like a normal pussy, but it is different, way different. And even Gay tops couldn't eat his ass out right, he felt sorry for the other subs that top had tbh. At least the dick was okey.

‘’I will baby, just enjoy it, let's not rush things.’’ Mark massaged his balls and licked them sometimes, Hyuck felt butterflies in his stomach, knowing that he gets all the attention from such a good looking guy. Mark went back up to his dick and took it into his mouth fully this time, the tip hit a little his throat, he didn't mind it at all-

‘’Shit shit shit shit shit’’ Hyuck hides his face behind his hands, way too embarrassed that only one second in Marks mouth makes him feel so good, he is overwhelmed.

Mark started to bob his head so slowly, with a hard suck on it, as he reached the tip Hyuck started to shake and twitch, so sensitive.

He repeated it till Hyuck tried to push his head away when he went close his tip again, he knew what this means. If he gonna suck on his tip the boy underneath him will cum. Hyuck tried his best to push Mark away to prevent him to get close his drippin red sensitive tip.

‘’nonononononono please Mark no no no oh god-’’ hyuck was too weak, Mark easily took his hands away from his head and starting to suck on the tip, tongue playing with the slit till the cum squirted out.

Hyuck keeps on murming out ‘no’s and hold his legs open while he orgasm, not wanting to squeeze Marks head to death. He moans so loud, eyes rolling back and shuttering, making his dick slightly jerking off into Marks mouth, this was his best blowjob he ever got.

Mark pulled off and looked up at the fucked out hyuck, he swallowed his cum and kissed his way up to his neck, when he lightly bit into his neck Hyuck sigh out.

‘’You okay baby?’’ Mark slowly worried cuz hyuck still tries to catch his breath, legs still shaking and his eyes closed.

‘’I-i’m fine, all good. Just had the blow Job in my live.’’ He silently laughed out and drops his legs down, laying flat exhausted there.

‘’Do you still want me to eat your ass out?’’ 

‘’Yes, but, just huh- wait till i can go again. I am a little overwhelmed ha’’ Mark got it and kept kissing Hyucks body, massaging his legs and gave him some cute pecks on his lips.

‘’I think you can go on now’’ Hyuck whispers out when Mark was busy marking his neck up. He ‘hums’ inside his neck and went down.

‘’Can you hold your legs up for me?’’ 

Hyuck nodded and grab his knees and pull them up to the shoulders.

‘’Please don't kill me’’ Hyuck jokes, or didn’t he?

Mark laughed ‘’I won’t, at least you die from pleasure’’

Hyuck laid his head down and take a deep breathe.

Mark spit on his hole, damn aggressive. His heade shoot up and looked at Mark ‘’What?’’ he asked innocent as if he slut spitted on his hole right now.

‘’You can spit???? like that.. on god, i need god’’ Hyuck just saw Mark getting red and look at the mess he made down there ‘’It’s nothing, calm down’’

‘’NOTHING??? You could have spit on me the whole time we had sex, what the fuuuck’’

‘’SHHHHh. Next time okey, now i know it’’ Mark went down to business again and let even more spit out of his hole till it runs down on Hyucks ass.

He licked a swipe up till to the balls and repeated it till it was all wet and messy.

Hyuck already noticed that Mark is also knowing what he is doing, and he can't decide if it is bad or good for him. 

the wetness makes it easier for Mark to work with his tongue, he teased the rim with his tip, circle it and try to loosen it up. Hyuck breath got harder.

His hole got loose and mark slowly pushed his tongue inside, he whines out and just spread his asscheeks.

‘’This feels kinda weird’’ hyuck said out loud and looks down at Mark that only had his tip inside.

He raised one eyebrow and pushed the rest of his tongue inside and licked up so he teases the g-spot to swell up,

‘’Oh shit, never mind, this is good’’ Hyuck smiled and moans lightly out.

His g-spot swell on and stood out the walls as a little bump, Mark knows it too well how it feels like and he curves his tongue up and fucks his tongue a little in and out. brushing the Gspot, pressing on it with his tip and makes Hyuck scream up.

‘’What the FUCK, Mark, you killing me, you gonna fucking kill me, oh god’’ Hyuck digs his nails into his ass cheeks and throws his head back. Mark kept going, sometimes sucking his hole and make him shiver.

‘’If you keep going like that imma cum.’’ He warned Mark, that ignored the warning completely and added his own fingers on the hole and spread it more, he kept fucking up to the gspot and hyuck moans out, legs starting to shake.

‘’god. FUCK! im cumiing- I- AH’’ Hyuck gripps Marks hair and hold him down so he won't pull away or go anywhere. He felt his orgasm building up, repeating his words over again ‘cuming’, ‘fuckfuckfuck’.

He shoot his load and twitched his hips, but he couldn't, Mark slung his arms around his legs and hips, he couldn't twitch or move away, he still fucked his tongue against the spot. Hyuck screams in overstimulation, starting to sob and try to push mark away.

He didn't realized that clear water came out of his dick, he started to squirting like a fucking girl. This is so embarrassing, he choked on his moans and wiggles his legs around. Mark pulled away and looked up. Hyuck was a mess, not just his hail and his fucked up face, no, he squirted all over himself and the sheets.

‘’wow that never happened… Hyuck u must be sensitive today.’’ Mark smirks and cleans the mess away.

‘’Did it felt good at least?’’ he knew the answer, but he wanna hear it, to push his ego up.

‘’Never ate me someone out that good, Mark, i got to a fucking keeper now. Imma keep you for the rest of my life, this was the most amazing thing in my life, i never felt this good. Mark are you the sex god?’’ 

Yup, Hyuck is so fucked out. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @HYUCKSPUP


End file.
